dculfandomcom-20200214-history
Jason Todd
Jason Peter Todd was born in the Crime Alley sector of Gotham City to a father that spent more time in jail than with Jason and a mother that struggled just to survived. By the time he was 12 both of his parents had died and he was left to fend for himself. One day the pre-teen saw the Batmobile parked in his neighborhood and he decided to steal the tires. He was caught by Batman who took him to a group home. He quickly ran away. Batman quickly realized there was something different about Jason. This kid could be something amazing...the question was which side of the law would it be on. Determined to make Jason a hero before he became a villain Batman took on Jason as his new Robin. He also adopted the boy in his identity of Bruce Wayne. Jason started out as a devoted Robin and followed Bruce's training. Over time Jason became more and more reckless. While chasing down a criminal Jason cornered him. The criminal went off the roof to his death. Jason insisted the man fell on his own. Bruce was unsure Jason didn't push him. Jason also had trouble adjusting to life at Wayne Manor. Being an heir was a very different life to being a street kid in Crime Alley. Bruce began to feel it was too much too soon for Jason and decided he needed to sit out as Robin. Before he could enforce this Jason came across a document indicating the woman he thought was his mother was not. That meant his mother was still alive. He decided to set off in search of his real mother. Bruce chased down Jason and agreed to help. When Jason found his mother he found she was working for the Joker, although against her will. Bruce told Jason to stand down and wait for instructions. Jason did not listen. He tracked his mother to a warehouse and tried to save her from Joker. Joker captured the young Robin and proceeded to beat him with a crowbar. After he left, Joker blew up the warehouse killing Jason and his mother. Bruce tried to save Jason but he was too late. Bruce took Jason's body back to Gotham and buried him. That should have been the end...but it was just the beginning. A shift in the fabric of the multiverse brought Jason back to life. He woke up in his coffin and managed to frantically dig his way out of his grave. He wandered Gotham alone and confused. The first person he ran into was Talia Al Ghul. She took him in and allowed him to bathe in the Lazerus Pit, a life water that restored his mind. When Jason realized Bruce had never avenged his death and that Joker still lived he became furious. Talia agreed to train the teenager so he could take his own revenge. Jason and Talia formed a bond which eventually led to a sexual relationship. When Jason was 18 he felt he was ready. He took on the identity of Red Hood and returned to Gotham. He faced off with Bruce but failed to kill him or Joker. Over time Red Hood became known as an anti-hero. He was not afraid to kill criminals, which put him on the opposite side of Batman. The two clashed many times. He even took on his own 'Robin'. A young girl named Sasha that had no family. He took her on as a ward and as his sidekick, Scarlet. He had several adventures on his own as well, including one that required him to jump through the Multiverse with Green Lantern Kyle Rayner and Darkstar Donna Troy. One day Jason found himself chasing the same criminal as a new Batgirl, Stephanie Brown. The two butted heads at first but eventually found some common ground. Jason was surprised at the feelings he developed for the young blonde. He had never been in love before but something about Stephanie...he was feeling things he never felt before. The two eventually started to date which caused a strain between Stephanie and the rest of the Bat Family. To help ease things between them Jason slowly started to work with the Bat Family, once again becoming part of the both the Bat and Wayne families again, on the condition he no longer kill or use guns. A rule Jason continues to break when it suits his needs. Jason found himself very happy with Stephanie and even considered proposing. Before he could there was a massive attack on Downtown Gotham by Dark Supergirl and Dark Superboy. Stephanie fought Dark Supergirl and was nearly killed. Jason managed to save her and get her to the hospital. The idea of losing Stephanie was too much for him and the realization of how much he loved her scared him. He left town without a word. Jason was gone for quite awhile. While he was gone he got word Stephanie had been kidnapped and tortured by her father, Cluemaster. Stephanie had been saved but Cluemaster had escaped. Jason tracked him down to Star City and killed him for hurting Stephanie. Jason eventually returned to Gotham hoping to pick things up with Stephanie but he found she had married his brother, Tim Wayne, and they were raising a child together. Jason was heartbroken. Jason went to Guana Island for the wedding of his brother Dick Grayson to Kara Kent. While there he hooked up with Wonder Girl, Cassie Sandsmark. She was missing her recently deceased boyfriend and he was missing Stephanie. Both intended for it to be a one time thing. After the wedding Jason got extremely drunk. He ran into Stephanie on the beach and ended up raping her, which he did not remember doing the next day. He remembered it as being consensual. Stephanie ended up pregnant and did not know if the baby was Tim's or Jason's. Jason begged Stephanie to let him be part of her pregnancy but she refused. When the baby was born Jason had Sasha switch the DNA results so it looked like he was the father. He was sure this would get him back into Stephanie's life. He was wrong. She named the baby girl Robyn Wayne and told Jason that even if Tim didn't share DNA with the baby he would be her father. Jason was furious and cut the brakes on Tim's motorcycle to cause an accident. It worked and Tim was presumed dead. Jason rushed to Stephanie's side to comfort her. He seduced her and got her into bed. Unfortunately Tim was not dead. He walked in on Stephanie and Jason in bed. He was furious. Stephanie ended things with Jason to try to save her marriage, but it was no use. Stephanie tried to take her own life as a result and ended up in the psych ward of Gotham General Hospital. At the same time Robyn got very sick and needed a blood transfusion. Jason came clean about tampering with the DNA results. A new test was done proving Tim was the father. Jason was distraught about losing Stephanie and Robyn. He found comfort in the arms of Cassie, who had become his friends. They ended up in a very tumultuous relationship which resulted in a daughter, Jordan Isabel Todd. Not long after Jordan's birth Jason broke up with Cassie, who had become increasingly unstable. He had also moved from his Crime Alley apartment to Wayne Manor. He accepted a job as the head of Wayne Entertainment. He wasn't thrilled about doing either but he wanted to provide Jordan with the best life possible. As a single father Jordan became his world and he actually came to enjoy work, especially working with reporter Lucy Lane, who worked for him. Lucy was married but Jason was very attracted to her. While under a spell he tried to rape her, fortunately she stopped him. Lucy and Jason became very close when Lena Luthor framed him for drug dealing. Lucy helped Jason go on the run and eventually proved his innocence. The two started an affair which eventually led to the end of Lucy's marriage. Lucy moved into the manor with Jason and adopted Jordan. As with every relationship he'd been in his distance drove Lucy away and slightly insane. He eventually broke up with her and tried to have the adoption undone, but could not. He also started a brief relationship with a flight attendant named Isabel. Around this time Jordan's maternal grandfather, Zeus, decided she was the redemption of the Gods and wanted her for himself. Cassie tried to get her daughter back for Zeus and with Hercules' help managed to get her to Greece. Lucy and Jason teamed up and tried to get Jordan back. It was Karen coming to reason with Hercules that got Jordan back. Jason took Jordan home and limited her visitation with Lucy as much as possible. This changed when Jordan accidently caused a fire at the manor. Bruce realized Jason needed help and both he and Jordan were out of control. He sent Jordan to live with Lucy and Jason to an anger management camp, very much against Jason's will. Category:Bat Family Category:Wayne Family Category:Todd Family Category:Great Frog